As computer system technologies have advanced, so too have user interface technologies that allow users to interact with computer systems. For example, increasingly large and complex display screens capable of displaying output (e.g., graphical user interfaces) provided by computer systems have become available to consumers. In addition, a large variety of technologies for receiving user input have been developed. For instance, a user of a computer system may utilize an input device such as a mouse, track pad, track ball, keyboard, pen, touch screen, or infrared remote control device to provide input to control a computer system implemented on a personal computer, mobile phone, set-top box, or other computing device. Other user input technologies have been developed that allow users to provide input in the form of voice commands or visually-detected hand gestures.
One commonly accepted user input technique is the use of an input device to control movement of a cursor displayed on a display screen. This technique allows a user to move a cursor over a screen object displayed on a display screen and to provide additional input to indicate a selection of the screen object. In this manner, a user may provide input to manipulate a cursor to control operation of a computer system.
However, there remains room for improvement of existing user input technologies and/or development of additional user input technologies. For example, traditional technologies for visually detecting user input such as hand gestures may not be practical for certain implementations of computer systems. For instance, such existing technologies may be too complex and/or resource intensive to be feasible for certain implementations of computer systems. In addition, such existing technologies lack functionality and/or features that may be desirable for certain implementations of computer systems.